Sunblock
by NessieGG
Summary: Heero and Relena enjoy a vacation together. Silly oneshot. A hint of lime. Please review!


Just a little something to maintain my 1xR muse. She's had too long of a vacation. I also wrote this so the Black Rose didn't think she was being abandoned. I think this is also a desperate hope to cling to summer, but it's already getting a bit cool here. Gah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warning: No curses or anything like that, but a wee hint of line and some innuendo. Enjoy!

-----------------------

Sunblock

By Gundam Girl

-----------------------

The Vice Foreign Minister was enjoying her vacation. With five years of the job behind her, the least she deserved was to rent a tiny, private Caribbean island where the breeze was soft and her quiet was everywhere.

Her superiors had frowned on the idea. Indeed, even Lady Une had advised against it, but Relena had calmed most fears by keeping her location the greatest of secrets. And it was certainly reassuring that she had taken her bodyguard with her for, as the professional phrase went, his piloting and protection skills. Among…other things.

But if anyone were to see her guard now, their confidence might have been a little rattled. Heero Yuy, the most dangerous man alive, was anything but threatening at the moment.

"There's going to be talk," Heero said from his spot on the blanket next to her. The sand was soft beneath him and from above the sun scorched down. The pleasantness of it was that it was only ten-thirty in the morning and this could go on all day.

"Mmmm," the sound was rather non-committal from where Relena leaned back on her hands, facing the crytal-clear water. Heero knew Relena's eyes sparkled from behind her designer sunglasses. "I'm a politician and you're my bodyguard that I've known for years. We're on a private island with a beach house all to ourselves. _Talk _is the least thing I'm worried about."

"_Are _you worried?"

"No." Relena rolled over onto her stomach, lifting her legs and crossing them at the ankles behind her. "Not yet. Right now, the only thing I'm fearing is sunburn."

"We've only been here since last night."

"That's all it takes, isn't it?" She grinned at him deviously, reached out to a basket beside her and pulled out a tall brown bottle. "Do you mind?"

Without a word, he took the bottle from her and unscrewed the cap. He poured a dollop into his palm. "Neck," he told her.

She swept her shining hair over her nape, tipping her head down just enough that it tempted him. She gasped when the cool liquid hit her hot skin though and Heero smirked. He rubbed down her shoulders and arms, and without warning untied the strings of her bikini top, blue as the water lapping toward them, to reach her back. Relena smiled and rested her head on her folded arms, making no objection.

Once she was thoroughly screened, Heero sat back and silently admired how her skin glowed. Relena sat up, holding her top in place. Her long legs with slick and caught Heero's attention.

"Would you like me to—"

Her cut her off with his mouth, hungry and hot. He liked her right where she was and that below him on the blanket, utterly mindless from the way he kissed her.

She gave a low moan and wrapped her arms around him. The only thing holding the top of her bikini on with the firm press of his chest against hers.

The good thing about this vacation, Heero decided, was that she wasn't the only one enjoying herself. He was enjoying her, too.

They groped and kissed and battled the sun with their own heat for nearly ten minutes. Holding her down with his kips, Heero felt her squirm, and in the next instant, he felt something cool splash over his chest.

Gasping, Relena, jerked and her hair dripped sunblock all over him. After the shock faded, she burst out laughing. "You left the bottle open," she accused him merrily. "You know," Relena suggested, "we have this marvelous house for the next month. Good shower…soft bed." She hooked her legs around his waist.

In a second, they were up and she was in his arms as he carried her to the house. First the shower, he thought, _then _the bed. Maybe afterward, they'd try the beach again.

"I hope you have more sunblock," Heero told her.

Her laughter and the bikini top were left on the beach.


End file.
